tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Marsh
|Food Cost = |image = marsh.png |inhabitants = None |Survivors = None |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 10min (8m 29s with Lighthouse)|Locations = Village}} Marsh a location that is unlocked while exploring Brushland. Village is unlocked after exploration. Walkthrough Finding the Village * The stinking marshland borders on an elevated plateau. On the higher ground you find what you suspected all along: The village of the natives. * (If you had previously established friendly relations with the natives before, you can enter without the fear of being attacked.) A Night in the Marsh * You are forced to camp in the middle of the marsh. It is an eerie area to spend the night in, but nightfall was too quick and prevented your return to base. Camp * You are left with little options, so you prepare to make a camp for the night. Soon you have a nice fire going, you eat some food all while looking at the night sky. * The night sounds fill the dark space around your camp. Insects and frogs start their nightly concert. Fireflies come out of the woodwork and dot the darkness with fluorescent light. * The night is actually quite romantic, you are somewhat glad that you were forced to camp here. * Fatigue soon overcomes you and you crawl into your bedrolls to go to sleep. You feed the fire once more, so it will protect you from the predators of the night. * The crackling of the wood makes you fall asleep instantly. Zzz * There is something not right. You take a look around. The fire has died down, only a prickling pile of embers remains. * You listen into the night. There is nothing suspicious. But then you notice it. * The sounds of the marshes have died down. It is perfectly quiet, as if all the animals are too afraid to give off a sound. * You try to stand up, but you can't. You are paralyzed! You start to panic! You can move your head around, but the rest of your body is useless. * Then a blast of light tears through the dark skies. A terrible searchlight beam envelopes your little camp. The brightness is too much to bear, and you pass out. An UFO?! * You think you can move again. You rise. Where are you? What happened? * You are in a cold gray room the like you have never seen before. * You look around, the room is a perfect circle. There is no furniture anywhere, just featureless metal surfaces. The wall has two big round panels that could be doors. (To get Gems at the end of this level, follow this sequence: Left door (1) -> Bubbles -> Enter (You are now protected) -> Left door (2) -> Enter -> Go left -> Enter -> (You should be at the "Panel") -> Pillar Glyph -> Door Glyph.) * door (1) ** As you approach the left door, it becomes transparent. On the other side is a perfectly round room. ** You see motionless shapes scattered inside. What are they? ** The room has two more round doors. ** Enter You move effortlessly through the circle. ** Entering the room shows that it is barren, with transparent floating bubbles (very strange). ** This room has three round doors. **# door (2) **#* (With Bubbles): The door fades out and reveals total darkness beyond. Odd. Enter With the bubble membrane you can float into the black void. **#** Right **#** You don't find the other door and suffocate in the bubble.You then return back to the gray room again. **#** Left **#** You float left for a while, then you find another round door. On the other side is a round room, in the middle of it there is a control panel of sort. It blinks wildly with strange colors. The room has another round door. You float into the room. You can sense that the bubble is refilling with fresh air. In the middle of the room there is the blinking control panel. You entered the Room with Panel'.' **#* (Without Bubbles): You step through the door into the darkness. At first there is total silence. Then there is intense pain. The blood inside you starts to boil, You pass out... You end up at the gray room again. **# door (2) **#* (With Bubbles): You float towards the right door. It fades out. You see another round room. In the center of this one is a huge pillar with pulsating green light. Even though the metal door and with the bubble membrane you feel the heat inside the room.You float through the door into the pulsating light. The sound inside the room is unbearable then there was intense pain. The light emitted from the pillar melts your skin and soon you pass out. You end up at gray the room again. **#* (Without Bubbles): You step through the door into the pulsating light. The sound inside the room is unbearable then there was intense pain. The light emitted from the pillar melts your skin and soon you pass out. You end up at gray the room again. **# Bubbles **#* You touch one of the bubbles. It is like a membrane, your hand goes right through it. You could climb in if you wanted. Entering the bubble envelopes you, and you seem to float weightless inside the protective membrane. **# door **#* Beyond the door you saw the perfectly round room that you woke up in. Entering it causes you to return to the gray room. * Back ** You end up at the gray room again. * door (1) ** You walk towards the right door. As you approach it, it becomes transparent. On the other side is a similar perfectly round room. In the middle, there is a control panel of sorts. It blinks wildly with strange colors, There is also another door in that room. You enter. While transparent, the metal door is still in place. You can't cross it. You end up at the gray room again. Panel Room... with Gems * The panel is a collection of strange glyphs with blinking lights associated with them. * You think you recognize two glyphs, one looks like the round doors, the other one looks like a pillar. What do you interact with? # glyph: (Don't choose this first) If you were to open the door glyph first, After a while a strange pulsating light enters through one of the opened door. The sound inside the room is unbearable then there was intense pain. The light emitted from the pillar melts your skin and soon you pass out. You end up at gray the room again. # glyph:Touch the glyph (which seems to do nothing) first, then touch the glyph to open all doors. * You float through the doors and through the rooms until you reach the pillar room. * The pillar doesn't emit any light. You must have turned it off. You enter the room safely. * Inspect the pillar. You get 100 . Waking up back at camp * There was something not quite right. You rise and look around. * The fire has died down, only a prickling pile of embers remain. Listen. * The night air is filled with the sounds of insects and frogs. Get up. * You stand up and look around, Everything is okay. You just have a headache. Was it all a dream? You rest until the day breaks, then you continue with your exploration Forage-able Items Found Special Parts Category:Locations